


Dear Diary

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sneakily reads Castiel's diary during one of their sleepovers, only to find out that his best friend has feelings for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

Snooping around someone else’s bedroom was basically a crime, and it was the kind of crime that Dean Winchester was currently committing. Didn’t matter that the room in question belonged to his best friend, or that Dean was allowed to be here; going through someone else’s stuff was always a big no-no.

In Dean’s defense, he hadn’t meant to find the object that he was holding in his hands right now. He hadn’t even known Castiel possessed such a thing. As far as Dean was concerned, diaries were something used by thirteen year old girls, not by seventeen year old boys. Dean had simply been looking for something to pass the time while Cas was in the shower, and he had accidentally stumbled upon the simple black notebook that had ‘diary’ written on it.

Dean knew he should put the diary back in the drawer where he’d found it, but of course his curiosity got the best of him. Then again, Dean was _always_ curious about everything that involved Castiel...

Okay, so it was not like Dean had a crush on his best friend. It was more like a… _faint attraction_. A giddy feeling he got whenever Cas smiled at him, or when Cas briefly touched him. It was silly, and at the same time annoying, and alright it was totally a crush, but Dean couldn’t exactly help it…

As Dean studied the cover of the little notebook, he felt torn. It was so tempting to just open it and take a brief look, to see what was going on inside Cas’ head. Dean listened closely, noting that the water of the shower was still running.

It was as if an angel and a devil were having an intense debate on Dean’s shoulders, and he was not at all surprised when the latter won. He tiptoed to Cas’ king-sized bed, the other boy’s diary clasped between his fingers. Dean sat down on top of the fancy sheets, cross-legged.

Sometimes Dean felt a surge of envy at Castiel’s huge room, and all of the awesome stuff that his friend had. The Novaks were wealthy, and that would be putting it mildly. On the other hand; Cas was more than willing to share everything he had with Dean, and on top of that the guy was so genuinely kind and friendly that Dean could do nothing but be happy for him.

Dean made himself comfortable on the oversized bed, already in his pajama pants and an old shirt because he was sleeping over tonight, like he often did. He flipped a few pages, looking for recent entries, assuming that there were any…

He paused when he turned another page and suddenly saw his own name pop up. He started reading, brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to decipher Cas’ messy handwriting. The entry was from about a month ago.

_‘Lately it’s difficult, being around Dean. It’s quite unfortunate having feelings for a friend, even more so when those feelings are not returned. I considered that maybe some time apart would do us good, but I can’t say goodbye to Dean. My life wouldn’t be the same without him, and it’s impossible for me to let him go, even though keeping a distance would be less painful.’_

Dean read the words over and over again, analyzing them to make sure that he wasn’t interpreting them the wrong way. After reading them six times, he was sure that it was not just his blind optimism speaking. Cas had feelings for him. _Romantic feelings_. Dean stared at the scribbled words, mouth hanging open, heart racing erratically.

He turned over some more pages, until an entry from about a week ago caught his eye.

_‘Today Lisa Braeden asked if she would have a chance of Dean saying yes if she asked him out on a date. I told her yes, because I think he likes her. It made me sick to my core, but I want him to be happy, and it would’ve been selfish to discourage her.’_

And this was familiar territory, because a couple of days ago, Lisa had indeed made a move on Dean during math class. However Dean had told her no, because yeah, Lisa was nice and easy on the eyes, but she wasn’t Cas… It just hadn’t felt right, and now Dean was even more grateful that he had politely rejected her.

Dean snapped out of it when he heard the water of the shower turn off. He slid off the bed, half-running to put the diary back in the drawer of Castiel’s desk where he’d found it. He safely tucked it away, then sprinted back to the bed and fell down on it. He pushed himself into a sitting position, resting his back against the headboard and reaching for the remote control on the nightstand, so that he could turn on the ridiculously large plasma screen that was hanging on the wall.

Castiel stepped into the room, wearing blue pajamas that perfectly matched his eyes, his hair still wet from the shower. He looked delicious, and Dean had a hard time as he tried to focus on pretending to be very interested in some reality show on TV.

This was going to be all sorts of awkward, that was a given. For one, the bed-sharing. They always shared Cas’ bed, because the bed was enormous, and it would make no sense whatsoever for Dean to sleep on an uncomfortable air mattress when there was plenty of room for both of them. And Dean had never given it that much thought before, because he’d always assumed that his little crush was one sided… But now it would be him sleeping in a bed with a boy he _liked,_ and who liked him _back_.

Cas crawled onto the bed, joining Dean. He smiled at Dean, then cocked his head at the television.

“What are we watching?” He asked as he propped himself up against the headboard as well, keeping an acceptable distance between them.

“I… I’m not sure.” Dean muttered, handing the remote to Cas. “It wasn’t really that interesting I guess… Here, you find something to watch.”

As Cas flicked through channels, Dean examined him from the corner of his eye, trying to be subtle about it. This was a worst case scenario for sure. Dean liked Castiel, and Castiel liked Dean… But he had no idea how to go about it.

 _‘Hey, I read your diary without your permission, and guess what, I like you too’_ would probably not make the right impression at all.

Dean’s eyes flickered back to the screen. Some documentary about wild animals was what Cas chose to watch. It was one of those things that Dean would never pick to watch when alone, but when Cas put it on, he usually found himself interested and watching after a couple of minutes.

Not today though. As it was, it wouldn’t matter what they’d watch, because Dean was restless and unable to concentrate, adrenaline rushing through him. Castiel was so close, yet so far away. Dean didn’t dare to speak, and instead kept his lips pressed together as he feigned interest in whatever was happening on the plasma screen.

Inspiration struck like a sudden bolt of lightning when Dean sensed how Cas started shivering lightly beside him. He knew this was going to be a bold move, but he had to start _somewhere_.

“You cold, Cas?” Dean asked, aiming for a nonchalant tone, purposely keeping his eyes on the television to make it that much easier.

“A little.” Cas admitted. “I should’ve blow-dried my hair.”

“Hmm.” Dean hummed, then lifted up his arm in invitation. “Come here.”

There was some evident hesitation from Cas, but after a long moment of indecision, he scooted closer to Dean, curling up against Dean’s side as if he were a giant cat.

“That’s it.” Dean murmured, eyes never leaving the screen even as his hand started rubbing up and down Cas’ shoulder to warm him up.

Freshly-showered Cas smelled pretty damn good, and Dean felt mildly intoxicated. He rearranged his jumbled thoughts before moving on to step two. Step two consisted of broaching the subject that Dean would’ve liked to avoid, but it seemed a good start to get the conversation where Dean wanted it to go.

“So Cas… You know who came up to me this week?” Dean asked, feigning innocence.

“Hmm?” Cas looked up at Dean at the sudden question.

“Lisa Braeden. She asked if I wanted to go on a date with her.” Dean said casually, his hand still lazily stroking Cas’ arm.

“Oh…” Cas succeeded at making that one small word sound full of defeat and disappointment. “When are you going out with her?”

Dean chuckled as he stared down into Cas’ wary blue eyes. “I’m not. I said _no._ ”

“Oh…” This time, the ‘oh’ sounded relieved, and Cas’ features relaxed visibly. “Why? I was under the impression that you liked her.”

“Lisa’s cool...” Dean agreed, shrugging indifferently as if he wasn’t about to make one of the most terrifying confessions of his life. “But I already have my eye on _someone else_ , so it would be unfair to lead her on, huh?”

“I see…”Cas’ shoulders slumped noticeably under the arm that Dean had draped around his best friend. “Do I know her?” He asked after a lengthy silence.

Dean shook his head, and chose that same moment to suggestively stroke his hand through Castiel’s now nearly-dry hair, hoping that his friend would get with the program already. “It’s not a _she_.”

Naturally, Cas being Cas, he only looked more confused after Dean provided him with that crucial piece of information.

“It’s not?” He asked, squinting at Dean in a way that was _so Cas_.

And god, it was adorable. One of the many things about Cas that caused Dean to be _this gone_ on the guy. Sadly, that also meant that Dean was going to have to spell it out. Embarrassing as it was to ‘say it first’, Dean wanted to get it over with. The only thing that made the admission less frightful, was the knowledge that Cas returned Dean’s feelings.

“It’s a he, actually. You see there is this really cute guy, with these stunning blue eyes, who always makes me laugh by just being himself… Who helps me with my homework whenever I’m lost, and who always lets me borrow his video games... Who wears silly sweaters that would look dumb on anyone else, but they look just perfect on him… Who makes me feel butterflies whenever he smiles at me… And I think I might be _falling for him._ ”

Cas was stunned to silence, his eyes wide as saucers. Bewilderment gradually turned into an awed kind of shock; a sign that Castiel was finally understanding what Dean was trying to tell him.

“I’m not interested in Lisa, because I only want _you_ , Cas.” Dean added as an afterthought to make sure that they were on the same page.

Out of the blue, Dean’s usually reserved and somewhat shy best friend was climbing into Dean’s lap, unceremoniously straddling him as he hungrily captured Dean’s lips with his own. Dean gasped into Cas’ mouth in surprise, but wasn’t otherwise complaining when Cas hotly mumbled against his lips “I want you _too_ , Dean.”

~

One intense make out session later, Dean fessed up about the diary. Somehow, Cas easily forgave Dean for invading his privacy…

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
